La Historia de Finn y su Princesa
by Finn1997
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si a Finn le llega la MUJER PERFECTA para el? (No es Finnceline) Dejen Reviews ;)
1. Episodio 1

Amor aquatico

Finn, nunca ha tenido buena suerte en las relaciones...Primero, la Princesa Flama lo deja en la Friendzone, Marceline no se interesaba mucho en el, la DP le dijo que era MUY JOVEN (X_X)

El pobre chico sufrio muchisimo por amor, y quedo solo a lo largo de su vida...Pero conocera a una Princesa, como ninguna otra que haya conocido...

Nuestro heroe y su hermano canino Jake, se encontraban caminando bajo el incesante manto estelar, y la Luna, volviendo de una aventura que desgasto MUCHO sus cuerpos

Jake: Ay papa, pero que aventura, estoy cansaoo

Finn: See, admito que todo esto me ha dejado MUY cansado y agotado, debemos descansar un poco Jake

Jake: Oye y que pasa con tu vida amorosa Finn?

Finn: Eh...Prefiero no hablar de eso

Jake: Ohquelacancion vamos hermanito, debes desahogarte

Finn: Quizas es hora Jake...Mira estoy muy dolido en lo que respecta a la Princesa Flama...y la DP dijo que era muy joven asique nose

Jake: Y que hay de Marceline?

Finn: Eh...Marcy no tiene mucho interes por mi,creo

Jake: Tranquilo hermanito, ya aparecera alguien que se enamorara de ti y veras que todo saldra bien, soy perro viejo, se de estas cosas

Finn: Siempre sabes que decir para animarme bro

Jake: Jejeje ay ya vamonos a casa

Finn: Jake...estamos enfrente de la casa

Jake: Sicierto...bueno me voy a hacer la meme

Finn: Voy contigo gordo

Lo que Finn no se dio cuenta es que ALGUIEN lo espiaba,una chica, mientras gemia tiernamente y hablaba sola

?: Aww, Finn eres tan bello y tierno...sabes que te arreglaria ese corazon roto, te llenaria de besos,te haria el chico mas feliz de Ooo, si no fuera por mi timidez, aaargh ODIO ser timida! (se lleva las manos a la boca) Ups, me habran oido?...

Finn: Oye Jake, no escuchaste algo?

Jake:...Nou

Finn: Deberiamos revisar

Jake:...Ñeeeeee ya estoy en mi camita

Finn: Seeee, vamos a dormir

Se apagan las luces de la casa

?: Ufff...por poco me oyen, debo hacer algo para conocer a Finn, debo hacer que alguien me rapte..(Mirando al Reino Helado)  
Y conozco al loco Roba Princesas perfecto para este trabajo

Esa "alguien" se dirigio al Reino Helado para hablar con el Rey Helado, toco su puerta y espero

RH: SI YA VOY...Oh...una chica, calma RH, calma

(Pone voz grave): Si chamaca, que se te ofrece

?: Callate y escuchame Rey Helado, necesito que mañana me raptes

RH: QUE yo QUE?! Y...porque no ahora

?: Quiero que Finn me salve

RH: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH PORQUE? QUE TIENE FINN?!

?: Ay luego te explico, tu raptame mañana a las 12 horas

RH: Ah canijo, de acuerdo

?: Gracias gracias graciaaass

RH: Bueno ya vete!

La chica se retira con una sonrisa en su rostro. A la mañana siguiente Finn y Jake se encontraban afuera de su casa con BMO

Jake: Ay Papa que bello dia

Bmo: Ciertamente Jake, Cielo despejado, temperatura de 20°C, Vientos leves, es el dia perfecto!

En los arbustos se escondia "ella"

?: Son las 12...el RH deberia venir ahora

Pasaban las horas y nadie venia, Finn Jake y BMO jugaban...

?: MALDITA SEA DONDE ESTA?! SON LAS 5 PM!

En eso aparece finalmente el RH, ve a la chica y la rapta

?: AL FIN! QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO?

QUEDAMOS A LAS 12 Y LLEGAS BIEN TARDE!

RH: Que que? Tu y yo que?!

?: QUE NO RECUERDAS?

RH: Nou, pero te raptare para que seas mi esposa!

?: QUE?! NOOOO AUXILIIIOOOOOO

Finn: Jake! OISTE ESO?!

Jake (Señala al RH): MIRA!

Finn: REY HELADO!

Finn y Jake se dirigieron al castillo del RH para encontrarselo a el en pose de batalla

Jake: TU TRANQUILO YO NERVIOSO, ve por la Princesa que haya raptado y yo me encargare de este bobo

Finn: Sale bro!

Finn busco y busco, y encontro, encontro una princesa diferente al resto...era una joven que parecia de la misma edad que Finn, al verla el quedo fascinado por su belleza,timidez e inocencia

Finn: Hola...tu eres...

?: Si, yo soy la Princesa Agua

Continuara...


	2. Episodio 2

Amor Bajo el Mar

Finn: Eh...Vaya (Se pone nervioso)  
(Piensa): Maldicion,es bellisima, y ni siquiera se que decirle

Princesa Agua (PA): (mente): Es mas bello de cerca (se ruboriza)...Y que le digo...

Finn: Eh...PRINCESA! SE ESTA CONGELANDO!

PA: QUE?!

La princesa observa sus pies, y efectivamente se estaba congelando, debido a la baja temperatura del Reino Helado

PA: KYAAAAAAAAAAAA (grito femenino xD)

Finn: Yo te ayudo!

Finn la carga en sus brazos...esto hace que ella se descongele AUTOMATICAMENTE por lo ruborizada que estaba, Mientras escapaban del Reino Helado, Finn se comenzo a quemar las manos, la PA estaba tan caliente (No Malpiensen, pervertidos xD) que Hirvio...y comenzaba a transformarse en vapor...Finn la termino soltando

PA: Finn, rapido debes llevarme a un lago o morire

Finn: AH CANIJO! Bien te cargare, pero...no, te calientes, osea que pashu?

PA: No lo se...me siento tan bien en tu compania Finn

Finn: Princesa Agua...

Ambos se quedan mirando fijamente, ambos MUY ruborizados...El dolor de la PA interrumpe la bella escena

PA: AAAAUCH, MI PIERNA...se evaporo...

Finn: Yo te llevare(la carga de vuelta), estamos a unos pocos metros de mi casa...

Finn la carga hasta la casa, alli habia un pequeño estanque de agua

Finn: Crees que esto servira?

PA: Si, por ahora es suficiente...Gracias Finn

Finn: Ay descuida chamaca, espero que te recuperes mejor de tu herida

PA: Lo hare cariñ...(se lleva las manos a la boca y se ruboriza)

Finn: (RUBORIZDISIMO)...Eh...Ire por...Jake...

PA: (Ruborizadisima, evaporandose y recuperandose en el charco de agua): Eh...Si...Ve, te esperare.

Finn iva a buscar a Jake...mientras que la PA pensaba...

PA: Casi...estube a punto de decirle "Cariño"

AAARGH DEBO DEJAR DE SER TAN TIMIDA!

Pero no puedo, porque demonios me pasa esto a mi :C

Derrepente vio que se acercaba Finn montado en Jake...

Finn: PA, se encuentra bien?

PA: Si...mejor ahora que estas conmig...(se lleva las manos a la boca y se ruboriza)

Finn quedo completamente rojo...Jake veia con cara jocosa a Finn

Jake: Ay papa...me voy a ver si puso la marrana, ay te ves hermano

Finn: Em...Princesa...

PA: Si...Finn

Sus rostros se acercan lentamente

Finn: Queria...saber...

PA:Ss...si, dime...

Jake interrumpe

Jake: Perdonar, me olvide la viola, ahora si hasta lueguito!

Finn: Donde vives?

PA: Emm, no tengo un hogar...

Finn: Uchalas, yo te hare una Princesa

PA: Gracias Finn

Finn: Busquemos un terreno si?

Finn y busco, pero la PA se le adelanto, diviso una gran cascada, que quedaba muy cerca de la casa de Finn y Jake

Finn: Alli quieres?

PA: Si! ES MUY BUEN LUGAR

Finn: Orale pues, vamos!

Finn trae al rato unas maderas

Finn: Bien, ahora hare la casa...

Unas Horas despues, al caer la noche...

Finn: Listo, tu nueva casa esta lista!

Solo falta sumergirla

PA: Que? No, no necesito vivir adentro del agua TODO EL TIEMPO

Finn: Orales

PA: Pero si no tomo agua en el dia...Moriria

Gracias por ayudarme Finn...

Finn:No...no es nada Princesa...

PA: Debo...Debo agradecerle...de una manera...Heroe

Sus rostros de vuelven a acercar

Finn: No...es necesario...yo lo hice porque eres una niñita muy bonita...

PA (Ruborizada): Ah (Expresion de asombro) No mientas Finn

Finn: Eres muy bonita...eres inocente...eres...tan tierna

Continuara...


	3. Episodio 3

Amor en el Agua

Finn: Eres...hermosa...tierna...inocente...

PA: Finn...

Estaban a punto de besarse, sus labios estaban TAN cerca, pero ALGO interrumpe la escena de amor

Alguien llama al telefono a Finn

Finn (Sin desviar la mirada a la PA y ruborizado): Changos, odio las interrupciones...

PA: (Sin desviar la mirada a Finn y ruborizada): Maldicion, tambien odio este tipo de interrupciones

Finn observa el telefono

Finn: Es la DP, que necesitara? (contesta): Si que pashu?

Dp: Finn, hay un inconveniente, adivina quien puede ser?

Finn: El Rey helado, lo supuse

Dp: Buena deduccion Finn, pero, no es el RH, eso quisiera

Finn: QUE?! Y QUIEN ES?!

Dp: Tu Exnoviecita la PF, esta quemando el bosque

PA: TU...EX?!

Finn: Si...La Princesa...Flama, ella me dejo, porque ve...

PA: PRINCESA...FLAMAA!

La PA se transforma en un rio y va hacia el bosque, seguido por Finn

Al llegar la PF estaba quemando los arboles, la PF nota la prescencia de la PA

PF: Que quieres Princesa Agua?

PA: PORQUE QUEMAS LOS BOSQUES?!

PF: Deseo quemar algo, hay algun inconveniente?

PA: SI! Los Arboles son seres vivos, los matas

Ademas, tu le rompiste el corazon a Finn! ESO JAMAS TE LO PERDONARE!

En eso aparece Finn

Finn: Wow, ella es...Impresionante, se preocupa por los demas...es totalmente opuesta a la PF...

La PA lo encuentra

PA: Finn!

PF: Finn?! Esta loca cree que te conoce

Finn: Es que... nos conocemos chamaca

PF: USTEDES...SE...

PA: Si...es mas...Obvserva esto!

La PA se acerca a Finn y comienza a acariciar la cara de Finn, la PF se calienta y se enoja...La PA sigue acariciando el rostro de Finn, y comienza a sonreirle tiernamente

Finn: P...Princes...

PA (colocando el dedo indice en la boca de Finn): Shh, calla mi gran heroe, calla y besame de una vez

La PA finalmente, besa a Finn, un beso apasionado y mojado, que hace enfurecer a la PF y pierde sus cabales gritando y largandose al ver dicha escena

Mientras Finn y la PA continuaban besandose, luego de varios minutos de besarse...

Finn: porque me besaste?

PA (Preguntando inocenemente): Hice mal?

Finn: No, para nada...Changos estubo de pelos tu beso, es que nada mas quieo saber, porque lo hiciste?

PA: Bueno...La razon es que tu...Me gustas mucho Finn, siempre me has gustado,eres un chico que ayuda mucho a la gente y eso me hace feliz, eres muy bueno y comprensivo, ademas de que eres sexy

Finn: ah Canijo, tu crees que soy sexy?

PA: (Se muerde el dedo indice...If you know what i mean) Eres lo mas sexy de todo Ooo...eres atractivo,sensual,bello,galan, eres todo lo que una Princesa busca Finn el humano... Estoy COMPLETAMENTE enamorado de ti!

Finn: Tu...enamorada,de mi?! Te cae...Wow, es...algo...revelador

PA: Yo... a ti, acaso te gusto Finn?

Finn: Mira, no se mucho de ti, pero encerio me gustas...eres muy bonita,eres inocente,tierna...

Finn no puede acabar la frase, la PA se abalanza a besarlo salvajemente, como una fiera, acariciando cada parte de Finn, exitada ella estaba, Finn tambien...Luego mirando la luna juntos se fueron a casa de la PA

PA: Es aquí...

Finn: Si, Oye puedo preguntarte algo?

PA: Si dime cariño...

Finn: Como puedo tocarte, sentirte, si estas completamente hecha de agua

PA: Oh...no tengo idea

Finn y PA: Jajajajaja...

Finn: Pos a es horita de que me vaya a hacer la meme, adios amor

PA: Si, mejor yo tambien...Adios Finn

Ambos se despiden con un largo beso cariñoso y timido

Finn mientras caminaba se sentia alegre...tenia ese aire de amor, el estaba enamoradisimo de la Princesa Agua

Al llegar a la casa, encontro a Jake esperandolo en el sofa, con una taza de café y una cara furiosa

Jake: Oh quelacancion DONDE ESTABAS?!

Finn: Estube...con...mi chica

Jake: TU QUE?!

Finn: Con mi novia, la Princesa Agua

Jake: Ay si tu las traes, y ya son novios OFICIALES?

Finn: En realidad, pensaba pedirselo, ayudame Hermano

Jake: Ay Finn, eres todo un loquillo xD

Continuara


	4. Episodio 4

La pijamada en la casa de Finn

Finn: entonces, me vas a ayudar gordo?

Jake: Pues claro que si...la Princesa Agua es malvada?

Finn: Uchalas No! Es una niña bien como yo

Jake: Encerio? No es como la PF?

Finn: Osea Hellou es totalmente buena, todo lo contrario a la PF...

Jake: Jejeje que bien, y en que te ayudo?

Finn: Bueno... ya nos hemos besado

Jake: Uuuuuuuhhh picaron

Finn: Y no se... tengo miedo al rechazo...

Jake: Hermano, tienes que superarlo, si te rechaza, hay muchas mas princesas interesadas en ti

Finn: Creo que tienes razon...Superare el miedo hermano, mañana le pedire estar con ella

Jake Jujuuui, ese es mi hermaneto!

Finn: Vamos a jugar un rato antes de dormir, quieres?

Jake: Seee, oye que jugaremos?

Finn: Que tal si jugamos, Guardianes del Sol?

Jake: Siquesi!

Finn: jeje, ire al baño, no me tardo gordo

Finn se dirigio al baño con toda naturalidad, luego de lavarse las manos, cerro la canilla...Pero seguia saliendo agua, derrepente comenzo a rebalsarse el agua... y se formo una figura en el suelo, era la Princesa Agua

PA: Finn...

Finn: Princesa, que sucede?

PA: No podia estar ni un segundo mas sin estar a tu lado, dejame dormir contigo hoy

Finn: Emmm, no se...le preguntare a Jake...

Finn sale corriendo del baño y va hacia el cuarto donde lo esperaba Jake

Jake: Hermano! Estas listo?!

Finn: (susrrando): Jake, la PA esta aquí

Jake: QUEE?! Como...

Finn (cubriendo el hocico de Jake): SHHHHHHH!, Quiere quedarse a dormir

Jake: Oh que la cancion, de acuerdo, puede quedarse ESTA NOCHE

Finn: Ire a buscarla

Finn va a buscarla y en cuestion de segundos regresa con ella

Finn: PA el es mi hermano Jake, Jake la Princesa Agua

Jake: Jejeje un gusto Princesa

PA: Oh, el gusto es mio lindo perrito (comienza a acariciarle el pecho hasta que se duerme)  
Finn: Vaya, dormiste a Jake!

PA: Eso...es algo bueno?

Finn: Si, ahora tenemos toda la noche para nosotros chiquita

BMO: Ejem, aun estoy aquí Finn

Finn: No por mucho (le saca las pilas)

Ahora si, tene...

NO puede hablar, la PA se tira sobre el y lo llena de besos, que quedan marcados con su labial Azul

Finn: Woow, cuanta energia Princesa

PA: (riendo timidamente) Jejeje

Finn: Y ahora que hacemos?

Ambos se miraron y se rieron, se besaron e hicieron preguntas para conocerse mejor

PA: Jaja esta sera mi ultima pregunta...Eres virgen Finn?

Finn: (MUY SONROJADO, Estaba MUY ROJO): Emmmm...Shi

Ambos volvieron a mirarse y volvieron a reirse...

PA: (bostezo) Aaahm Bueno, creo que es hora de dormir Finn

Finn: Orale va, emm, tu...en que duermes?

PA: Oh, simplemente traeme un balde...

Finn: De acuerdo

Al Rato Finn le trae un balde y la PA se sumerge en el

Finn: estas comoda Asi?

PA: Si, no me quejo, es BASTANTE comodo

Finn: Bien si esto es lo que quieres, de acuerdo, buenas noches PA

PA (poniendo una voz timida que enamora a Finn): Buenas noches mi querido heroe

(se levanta y besa en la boca a Finn, luego se diluye en el balde)

A la mañana siguiente, Finn despertaba mas temprano que lo normal, Mirando el amanecer pensaba que decirle a la PA para poder ser su novio

Finn: Bien, tranquilo Finn, solo piensa esto, tu y ella se besan, ella piensa que eres sexy, nos conocemos bastante...No pienses en el rechazo...hare que tenga el mejor dia de su vida...Y al final le pedire que sea mi novia...(Hubo un momento de silencio)  
Sal de ahi, se que estas escuchandome Marceline...

Marceline: Rayos, como haces?

Finn: Estoy acostumbrado, soy un chico bien hellou

Marceline: Y...quien es la afortunada?

Finn: Es la Princesa Agua

Marceline: Existe una Princesa de Agua?! Wow, quisiera verla en un combate con tu ex

Finn: Que haces aquí Marcy?  
Vienes a pedirme ayuda con la DP?

Marceline (Sonrojada): Si...

Finn: Y porque no le dices que te gusta y ya?

Marceline: Es que no se Finn, no tengo definidos mis gustos

No se si enamorarme de un hombre o de una mujer...

Finn: Marcy, solo te dire estas cuatro palabras:  
Escucha a tu corazon

Esas palabras dejaron heladas a la Reina Vampiro, mientras tanto Finn se iba a la casa a prepararle un desayuno a su Princesa

Marceline: Escuchar...a...mi corazon...

Lo oigo...Pero, solo dice...Finn

Continuara


	5. Episodio 5

Cita arruinada

Una vez adentro de la casa, Finn preparo su desayuno para el y para la princesa, Para el Preparo leche con cereales y para su princesa habia preparado un vaso de agua caliente con galletas

Luego le dejo el desayuno preparado tambien a Jake, y fue a despertar a la PA

Finn: Princesa...Princesa despierta

PA: Ugh...que? Ah...buenos dias Finn

Finn: Buenos dias, te prepare el desayuno

PA: AH Encerio?!

Finn: Si, vente chamaca vamos a desayunar

Te prepare agua caliente y Galletas, como no sabia que te gustaba desayunar...

PA: Woow! Es lo que a mi mas me gusta!

Finn: Encerio?! Soy un niño bien hellou

Finn y la PA, desayunaron juntos, La PA No le quitaba la mirada de encima, estaba mas concentrada en Finn que en su desayuno

Finn: Bien, que tal estubo?

PA: (voz de enamorada): Perfecto...

Finn: Quieres ir a dar unas vueltas?

PA: Por supuesto, tu y yo con Jake?

Finn: Ñee, Jake esta durmiendo, vamos Tu y Yo, solos (Diciendo esto ultimo ruborizado)

PA: Oh, (Roja ruborizada) De acuerdo :3

Finn la llevo a dar vueltas por todo Ooo, caminaron por todos lados...A la tarde, algo cambio sus planes...

Finn (Jadeante): Uffff...esa caminata me...dejo extrenuado...descansemos...si?

PA (Jadeante): SI...Descansemos...

Finn: Oye, cuentame algo de ti, que relacion tienes con la Princesa Oceano?

PA: Argh, esa idiota, no me cae NADA Bien...eramos amigas en la escuela Primaria de Princesas...Pero un dia, comenzo a juntarse con las Princesas mas creidas de todo Ooo...

Finn: Princesa Grumosa verdad? ¬_¬

PA: Si, ella...y con la actual Reina Vampiro, Marceline

Finn: Nooooo, osea hellou, Marceline fue Princesa y creida?!

PA: SI, recuerdo el dia del gran incidente, Marceline siempre fue de las rebeldes, hasta que un dia, volvio a ver a su padre y a su madre...Desde entonces comenzo a ser la mas violenta...y un dia, su madre, Cynthia Abadeer fallecio, desde entonces...ella comenzo a ser mas violenta de lo normal, y la expulsaron...No pudo ser una "princesa" y tomo el cargo de su madre como REINA vampiro.

Finn: Que historia tan triste...y Tu con quien te juntabas?

PA: Oh, yo solia hablar con la DP,con la Princesa Hot Dog,la Princesa de Trapos y...con...La Princesa Oceano...pero ella cambio luego de que hecharan a empezo a juntarse con Grumosa

Finn: Oye, siento interrumpir tu relato...pero, que demonios es eso que esta alli?

Finn divisaba en el horizonte unas nubes NEGRAS acompañadas de una silueta MUY EXTRAÑA...

PA: Que es eso?!...AH! (tiene un flashback de esa silueta)...

Finn: QUE PASA?!

PA: Finn HUYE DE AQUI!

Finn: No me voy de aquí sin ti...(Le toma el brazo)...

Finn carga a la Princesa Agua, mientras la silueta avanzaba velozmente, como una bala

Finn: Changos! Nos esta alcanzando!

PA: Finn, dejame! SALVATE TU!  
Finn: NI en sueños Princesa, yo te quiero mucho, eres muy importate para mi...JAMAS DEJARIA QUE TE PASARA ALGO...

PA (Enamorada): F...Finn, a que te refieres?

Finn: Me refiero a que...ME GUSTAS PRINCESA

Mientras las nubes inundaban el cielo de Ooo, la silueta estaba cada vez mas cerca de Finn y la PA

Finn: Debemos hablar de esto en otro momento...Alli esta el dulce Reino, te dejare alli, yo peleare contra esta cosa!

PA: FINN NO! NO QUIERO PERDERTE!  
Finn: Princesa, te prometo que despues de la pelea, estare bien...TE LO PROMETO

PA: Finn...yo...

Finn (Le pone el dedo indice en su boca): Shh, no digas nada cariño, guarda la sorpesa para cuando termine contra este tipo! Necesito a Jake!

Finn hace una maniobra en el aire para poder sacar su telefono y llamar a Jake

Arroja a la Princesa en el Aire, saca el telefono, llama a Jake, guarda el telefono y la atrapa antes de caer en el suelo

Finn: Te tengo, y no te soltare JAMAS

En el horizonte delantero de Finn se asomaba una cosa color amarilla, reconocible a cualquier distancia, era Jake

Jake: Jejeje Ya llegue!

Finn: Jake Atrapala!

Jake si Señor!

Finn le lanza a la PA a Jake para que la lleve

Jake: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY MAMACHEETA QUE ES ESA COSA DE ATRAS?!

Finn: No tengo idea bro! Vamos al Dulce reino, esa cosa se esta acercando

Jake: Ay papantla alli enfrente esta el Reino Helado, ya casi hermano, resiste un poco mas!

Finn y Jake corrieron hacia el Dulce Reino, y llegaron poco antes de que la silueta los alcanzara...

Se escondieron bajo tierra en un pozo cavado por Jake

Finn: Jake, cuida a la PA...ire contra esa cosa sea lo que sea

Jake: QUE?! ESTAS LOCO?! ESA COSA VIENE DESTRUYENDO TODO OOO

TE MATARA HERMANO!

Finn: Debo hacerlo! (sale del refugio)  
Jake: FINN ESPERA! OHQUELACANCION Este muchachito no aprende

Finn salio afuera, las nubes ya habian invadido todo Ooo, y el paso estaba casi todo destruido

Finn: SAL MALDITA COSA!

?: Jejeje, tienes agallas para enfrentarme muchacho?

Finn: Si...Ven que te destrozare...PEDAZO A PEDAZO

CONTINUARA...(tengo otra historia...les dejo el link :3 s/10225709/1/El-humano-y-el-Vampiro)


	6. Episodio 6

El Rio Curandero

La figura extraña estaba cubierta por una capa negra, Finn no veia ni distinguia quien era esa persona, o esa cosa

Finn: Lich? Eres tu?

?: No Finn, te equivocaste...Pero si tengo algo que ver con el

Finn: Basta de palabras y vamos a la accion,quien quiera que seas...

Y asi fue...La balanza estaba inclinada hacia el (Vamos a apodarlo "la cosa" xD)

La cosa ataco feroz y violentamente a Finn, con duros golpes al estomago y a la cabeza, para desmayarlo, pero el heroe prevalecia, y seguia de pie...Mientras tanto, la PA miraba con horror la escena de violencia que surgia ente Finn y la cosa

PA: FINN! NO! BASTA POR FAVOR DETENTE! NO LE HAGAS DAÑO! ALLA VOY FINN (Trataba de salir por las puertas del Dulce Reino)

Jake: Princesa! (Sujetando a la PA) SI vas alli, tendras una muerte segura...Tranquilizate!

PA: COMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILIZE SI ESA COSA ESTA ASESINANDO A MI FINN?!

Finn seguia siendo atacado por la cosa...

?: JAJAJAJAJA No era que me destrozarias pedazo a pedazo, mocoso inutil?

Finn: (No respondia)...

Parecia ser el fin de Finn (Lol) Pero...no estaba todo perdido...derrepente un Rio comenzo a Fluir del Dulce Reino...Pero no era un Rio comun, era un Rio PURAMENTE transparente...que rodeaba a Finn, y un destello aquatico se elevaba al cielo,Finn abria lentamente sus ojos para descubrir que era la Princesa Agua.

PA: Finn, despierta

Finn: Ugh, P..princesa?

Que pashu? Donde estoy?

PA: Estas en mi Rio Curandero, Sanare tus heridas

La Princesa hizo una serie de movimientos con sus manos y curo casi del todo a Finn

Finn: Casi estoy curado...gra

PA: (pone el dedo indice en los labios de Finn) Shh, ahora solo queda el Final, te curare al 100%

Para terminar, la Princesa besa salvajemente a Finn, por fuera del rio hubo un GRAN destello de luz, y el rio se disolvio...La PA se desmayo al utilizar casi toda su energia vital. Jake la recogio en un balde repleto de agua y se recupero instantaneamente...

Finn desperto

Finn: GENIAL! ESTOY ON FIRE NENA, AHORA A PATEAR TRASEROS!

?: TONTO! TU NO PUEDES CONMIGO...

Finn: Dile eso a mi (saca su espada): ESPADA DE PASTO!

Finn se abalanza sobre esa cosa con su espada, pero el se defiende sacando un GRAN SABLE...

Finn: AH CANIJO! QUE ES ESA COSA?!  
?: Mh, te dije que no podias conmigo idiota, este sable es el sable de mi familia, forjado en maldad pura, sangre de zombie y del Lich...(El sable era gigante y completamente NEGRO, como la espada tetradimencional del episodio "El verdadero tu")

Comienzan un duelo de espada vs sable, que obviamente esta inclinado hacia la cosa, por el calibre y el peso de sus sable...pero Finn tiene su espada de Pasto, que...No sera del tamaño y peso del Sable, peeero tiene el CORTE perfecto, ademas Finn esta bien entrenado por el viejo Rattleballs o Chiclebot (Si no viste el ultimo episodio estrenado en Latinoamerica, no entenderas -.-)

En un momento, Finn piede su equilibrio y cae, la cosa posiciona el sable en el cuello de Finn

?: VOY A CORTARTE LA CABEZA...Y LA PONDRE...EN MI SALA DE ESTAR...SOBRE LA FOGATA

Jake: HERMANO!

PA: FINN! 

Todo parecia perdido para Finn...Hasta que...

Continuara (lol les dejo la intriga)


	7. Episodio 7

El amor no tiene generos

Todo parecia perdido para Finn...Hasta que...Una bestia gigante ataco a esa cosa por la espalda, y la mando a volar hacia el horizonte. Cuando termino todo, la Bestia toma forma, era nada mas y nada menos que la Reina Vampiro, Marceline

Las nubes habian desaparecido y la luz del sol dominaba Ooo, Marceline se puso un sombrero para no derretirse. Y fue hacia Finn, lo levanto y le dijo

Marceline: Te salve la vida, niño tonto ;)

Finn: Marceline, me salvaste...gracias chamaca

PA: FINN! (corre hacia el)

Finn: Princesa...

Se dan un abrazo, Marceline mira incomoda...

Marceline: Bueno...Creo...que mejor me voy (Voz medio triste)

PA: Finn gracias a Glob estas bien, y...(besa en la mejilla tiernamente), gracias por salvarme

Finn: De nada cariño, pero...no fui solo yo, Jake y Marceline me ayudaron

Al nombrarla, Marceline se detuvo, y Miro a Finn

PA: (Se acerca a Jake y le da un beso) Gracias Jake

Jake: Ohquela no fue nada Princesa

PA (Se acerca a Marceline y la abraza): Muchas Gracias Marceline, te lo agradezco mucho

Marceline: Oh no fue nada Erin

Finn: Erin?

PA: Ese es mi nombre, nadie (Señala a Marcy) Excepto ella, lo sabe, ahora tu tambien lo sabes Finn, Marcy y yo fuimos amigas hasta que nos separamos y, nunca nos volvimos a hablar,hasta hoy

Finn: Marceline?

Marceline: Si es cierto, Fuimos amigas, y no nos volvimos a hablarnos...hasta hoy.

Pero...podemos ser amigas, verdad?

PA: (vuelve a abrazar a Marceline y ella se lo devuelve) Cuenta con eso Marcy

Jake: AAY PERO QUE BONITO :3

Marceline: Oye, creo que tu podrias ayudarme Erin

PA: Ah si? Como?

Marceline: Ven...te explicare

Marceline le cuenta que a ella le gusta la DP, pero necesitaba ayuda con ella

PA: Y...Desde cuando cambiaron tus gustos Marcy?  
Marceline: Desde que NINGUN chico se intereso en mi si?

PA: Pero, cuando ivamos juntas, habia muchos chicos que estaban interesados en ti

Marceline: Ellos...no buscaban amor conmigo...Sabes a lo que me refiero verdad?

PA: (Mirando Ruborizada) No?

Marceline: Oh Princesa...sigues igual de inocente

PA: Pero que buscan esos chicos, si no buscan amor?

Marceline, pone una cara jocosa...pensando:

"No sabe? Huh, es toda una inocente...pero, aun mi corazon dice "Ama a Finn"...Aguarda, si le digo esto, quizas pensara que todos los hombres son iguales y Finn podria llegar a ser SOLO MIO"

Marceline le explica a la PA lo que en realidad buscaban esos "pretendientes" suyos (If you know what i mean)

PA: QUE?! (ruborizada) Buscaban nada mas que tu cuerpo?

Marceline: Totalmente, TODOS los hombres buscan eso Erin...

PA: Tu dices que...Finn buscara eso?

Marceline: mmmm Si, totalmente

PA: No...el no es asi...Le preguntare

Erin se acerca a Finn y le pregunta si busca "ESO"

Finn (Ruborizado): QUE?! NO!

PA: Pero, Marceline me conto que los hombres nada mas buscan eso...

Finn (toma la cara de Erin): Princesa, YO JAMAS seria capaz de hacer algo asi, Yo no quiero tu cuerpo, yo te amo a ti, no amo solo lo superficial, yo veo mas alla en ti, veo la timidez,la ternura,la inocencia y el amor que tienes hacia mi y eso es lo que me gusta...Erin, yo te amo, con mi corazon de heroe  
PA:...Finn,yo tambien...te amo

Finn: Y...(Ruborizado) Que hacemos ahora?

La Princesa besa a Finn en la boca, timidamente muerde sus labios.

Finn: Auch, oye, quieres ir a mi casa?

PA: Si...pero no vayas a...

Finn: NO! yo solo quiero besarte pero...No aquí enfrente de todos...

Jake: Uuuuuuh loquiiilllo

Finn: JAKE! Bueno, vamonos niña

DP: FINN ESPERA!

Finn: Dulce Princesa!

DP: Ay Finn,te encuentras bien?  
Finn: Por supuesto...bueno yo mejor me voy...Oye Marceline quiere hablar contigo

DP: Marceline?

PA: FIINN!

Finn: Bueno yo mejor me voy, adios!

La DP fue con Marceline

DP: Marceline...Finn me dijo que necesitabas hablar conmigo...que sucede?

Marceline: Mira Bonnibel, me harte de ocultarlo,ME GUSTA FINN...pero, tambien siento que gustas tu tambien

DP (ASOMBRADA): YO?!

Marceline: Si mira, no se...Creo que en realidad, estoy enamorada de ti Bonnie

DP: Marceline...yo...

Marceline inerrumpe a la DP y le da un beso, en la boca...que lo decia todo...el unico expectador de esa escena fue Jake...y luego llego tambien Arcoiris, que se llevo a Jake. Nadie estaba mirando

Marceline: Yo te amo Bonnibel

DP: Oh Marceline, creo...que me estas empezando a gustar tambien

Mientras tanto en casa de Finn y Jake, Finn y la PA habian llegado

Finn: Bueno, aquí estamos...

PA (nerviosa):Si...(mirando la ventana) Oh Finn mira que bello ocaso

Finn: Ven conmigo...(toma su mano)

Finn lleva a Erin hacia la cima de la casa y juntos ven el atardecer en la tierra de Ooo

Finn: Esto es perfecto, estoy viendo la cosa mas perfecta bella y hermosa del mundo, y la puesta de sol

PA (ruborizada): Awwww Finn

Erin no duda en besar a Finn, ambos comienzan a usar sus lenguas, timidamente, ambos tambien muerden sus labios...

Pero el beso es interrumpido, algo inesperadamente aparece...en el horizonte

Finn: QUE ES ESO?! ES UN TSUNAMI!

PA: Es algo peor...Mi padre...

Finn: Es hora de conocer a mi suegrito...

PA: QUE?!

Finn (RUBORIZADO): NADA...

Derepente el GRAN oceano se convierte en una figura de un tipo musculoso...que tenia un gran corona

Rey Agua(RA): HIJA...que haces perdiendo el tiempo con este ser humano?

PA: Ahi papa, dejame yo lo amo...

R.A: Patrañas, ya te consegui un novio

PA: PAPA NO...YO AMO A FINN

R.A: Ay hija deja a este inutil de Flinn

PA:Finn

R.A: lo que sea...Mira a este tipo (le muestra una foto)  
PA: Oh...

R.A: Veo que te gusta...

Finn:QUE?!

R.A: Muy bien Erin, que decides...

te quedas con el humano o con este tipazo?

PA: Yo...elijo al tipo

Finn: QUE?!

PA: Elijo al tipo para rechazarlo, yo quiero a Finn

R.A: Hija...

PA: VETE PAPA

R.A: Bueno...entonces (La toma del brazo) TE VIENES CONMIGO AL REINO DE AGUA

CONTINUARA...


	8. Episodio 8

Padres... (cambiare la forma de escribir)

PA: Sueltame, Ya! (Trata de soltarse del padre) Me quedare con Finn

RA:Tu te vienes conmigo, AHORA(jalaba la mano de su hija)

Finn: (Posa su espada sobre el brazo del RA) Dejala, no quiero herirlo, pero no puede obligarla a tomar decisiones que ella no quiera

Finn puso una mueca que le decia "Sueltala, A"

RA:Bueno, me ire de aquí...Pero hija, recuerda mis palabras...TU TE CASARAS CON ESE TIPO...TE GUSTE, O NO!

El RA transformo su cuerpo se transformo en un rio y se alejaba, en el horizonte

La PA comenzo a Llorar

Finn: Porque lloras Erin?

PA: (Sollozando): Porque...yo...no quiero casarme con...ese tipo Finn, estoy asustada...

Finn: (abrazando a la PA) Tranquila cariño, no llores, por favor...No me hagas llorar a mi...Si hay algo que odio es ver a la mujer que amo, con lagrimas en sus ojos... (pensando)... Ah tengo una idea!,Esperame aquí

Finn regresa de la casa con un tocadiscos (de dudosa procedencia y edad ._.)

Y con un ENORME Disco

PA: Finn? Que es eso?

Finn: Es una cancion que quiero dedicarte, a ti...para detener tus lagrimas

Se llama "Don't Cry" de los Guns N Roses

Finn reproduce el disco en la reproductora, y a la par que Axl canta, Finn tambien.

En un momento, Finn trato de animar a la Princesa a que cante, en un principio fue timida, pero se animo a cantar junto a Finn...Al oir su voz, Finn dejo de cantar, no solo porque dejo que ella cantara, sino que su voz...Era como oir el canto de una sirena, por lo bello que sonaba, al terminar la cancion la PA, se emociono y se tiro sobre Finn, luego... simplemente lo lleno de besos, juntos se besaron TODA la noche. Ni uno ni el otro se cansaban del sabor de sus labios,en un momento, Finn detuvo los besos y dijo

Finn: ALTO!  
PA: Que sucede cariño?

Finn: He esperado, desde que pelie contra esa cosa, para decirte: Erin, Princesa del Agua, tu...Quieres ser mi novia?

El beso que le dio Erin, le respondio la pregunta a Finn...Pero mientras tanto, algo fuerte estaba por ocurrir con el Rey de Agua. El se encontraba, pensando en voz alta sobre su hija, y su novio Finn...hasta que recibio la visita de alguien...Era "la cosa" que Finn derroto...

Se habia colado entre los guardias hasta llegar a la recamara del Rey

?: Rey Agua...Al fin te conozco

RA: Ah...quien eres tu y como entraste?

?: Deja las preguntas para otro momento...Necesito tu ayuda, he visto que a ti tampoco te cae bien el humano Finn

Yo conozco los puntos debiles del muchacho...Y ademas, he oido de la Guerra del Reino de Fuego contra el Reino de Agua...

RA: En esa guerra, mi hija perdio a su hermano...Cual es el punto criatura?

?: Unamonos, juntos le daremos duro al patetico "heroe" de Ooo, y seguro, al verlo humillado como la patetica escoria que es, rechazara a Finn y se ira con el pretendiente que elija su majestad.

RA: Has despertado mi interés, SERIAMENTE criatura...y que debo hacer yo? Que funcion cumplo?

?: Necesito tu ejercito...nada mas

Yo los guiare, Rey...Le doy mi palabra...

RA:...Hecho

Continuara

(Perdon si tarde y si la hize corta...esta semana fue PESADISIMA para mi, no dormi en toda esta noche para subir el capitulo y me atrase al descansar un poco...

Tratare de subir mas seguido!

Mil disculpas, Finn1997)

/FinnElEscritorxD ← Preguntame algo ;)


End file.
